


Day 5 - Kissing

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely a god has no need for displays of affection. Doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Kissing

It started off small. That much Tom could remember.

A soft brush of lips to his hair when Loki thought he was sleeping one night was the beginning.

Tom’s lips had curled into a sleepy smile at the gesture before he’d snuggled further into Loki’s side and settled into a contented sleep.

A week later, there came a gentle kiss to his temple as they’d lain on the couch watching a show on television one night after dinner.

Tom had leaned further into Loki’s side in response until he’d retired for the night once the show ended.

Two weeks after that, Loki had kissed his cheek idly while Tom was preparing supper one evening. Loki had wandered into the kitchen, a book in hand, green eyes scanning the page as he made his way to the fridge. Then he’d just paused briefly behind Tom where the actor had stood at the stove and soft lips pressed to his cheek before Loki continued on his way like nothing had happened. Tom smiled the rest of the night.

The following day, Loki’s lips met Tom’s in a light peck before the actor had headed out to work. Like the night before, Tom couldn’t stop smiling and merely shrugged when his co-workers commented on it.

It wasn’t like they had never kissed before. They’d gone much further than kissing even. Yet Tom had always been the one to instigate. He’d always bestowed the kisses and gestures of affection. For Loki to be the one to do so was new, but wonderful. Tom certainly had no cause for complaint. If anything, each incident left him even more eager for the next.

Three days after that farewell gesture had come, a peck on the lips turned into a lingering kiss that had Tom’s toes curling. The light flick of the tip of Loki’s tongue against his bottom lip had left Tom with shivers trailing down his spine.

Loki outdid himself with each gesture, though not a single word was uttered by either of them in comment on the god’s change of heart regarding displays of affection.

The best one yet was when Loki pulled Tom close one night and pressed his lips to the mortal’s in a kiss that lasted until the need for air prevailed. It left Tom clinging to Loki’s shoulders, leaning into the god to savor every moment of contact. But then he had to lean back slightly to look into those green eyes, his own widening after he heard quietly whispered words against his lips.

“I love you,” Loki had said, breathing the words there against Thomas’ lips, each word a soft kiss all their own.

His eyes had closed and Tom had leaned into Loki once more, his hands rising to frame the face that was so much of a mirror to his own.

“I love you, too,” he’d murmured, then smiled when Loki gave him more kisses.

It seemed that the God of Mischief had developed an addiction to kissing his mortal in any way that he could and as often as he wished.

Thomas had every intention of encouraging that addiction as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
